The Sick Hedgehog
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Sonic gets sick a few weeks after being saved from Eggman and the others find out that Eggman got him pregnant
1. Chapter 1: Sickness, kidnapped and saved

**A/N: I'm redoing my story called the Sick Hedgehog**

Chapter 1: Sickness, kidnapped and saved

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in mine and Shadow's room thinking about Sonic.

"Sonic hasn't been himself sense that last battle with Eggman" I thought.

Then my bed room door opened and I saw Shadow standing there.

"Hey Shadow" I said sadly.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Shadow asked.

"It's Sonic he hasn't been himself" I said.

"I know Chris is having a meeting about Sonic" Shadow said.

"Ok but they can wait I want to spend time with you" I said with a smirk.

**Chris's pov**

"Tails I'm worried about sonic can you get the others I'm going to talk to Sonic" I said as I went outside.

"Hey Sonic are you ok" I asked.

"Yeah Chris" Sonic said.

"Ok when are you coming back inside" I asked.

"In a few minutes" Sonic said as I went back inside.

"What did Sonic said" Amy and Sonia asked.

"He said he was fine but I know he was lying because he didn't look me in the eyes" I said.

"Ok well I say we take turned watching Sonic so Shadow, Knuckles, Sliver and I will take first watch tomorrow" Jasmine said.

"I'm going to bed good night everyone" Sonic said.

**The next morning**

** Jasmine's pov**

When I woke up this morning I woke up Shadow and then got dressed then we went to go wake up Knuckles and Sliver after that we went to Sonic's room and I could hear him screaming and when we went into the room we saw Sonic on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"SONIC WHAT'S WRONG" I yelled.

"Help… me" Sonic said and passed out.

Then the others ran into the room.

"What happened to Sonic" Amy yelled.

"Manic, Sonia you don't think it happened again do you" I asked.

"Maybe Jasmine" Sonia said.

"Ok guys we have to tell you something that only Knuckles knows' Manic said.

**Flashback**

_**9 year old Jasmine, Sonia, Manic and Sonic were going to the floating island to visit Knuckles.**_

"_**I can't see Knuckles" Manic said.**_

"_**We can't wait either" Jasmine and Sonia said as Sonia had a dreamy look.**_

"_**What about you Sonic" Manic asked.**_

_**Sonic was fast asleep.**_

_**After a while we were on the floating island and when we got out of the RV we saw Knuckles and we all hugged him.**_

"_**Hey guys what's wrong with Sonic" Knuckles asked.**_

"_**We don't know" Manic said.**_

_**After a while we were all but sonic telling ghost stories and somewhere around 12:00 at night we woke up to sonic screaming and we found out he had metal inside of him so Jasmine had to operate on Sonic.**_

__**End of flashback**

"So you see this has happened before but I hope it's not that because the last time I almost lost Sonic the last time" I said.

Then I operated on Sonic again and saved him.

**1 week later**

** Sonic's pov**

I was running after I got the ok from Jasmine and Manic.

Then Eggman's robot's came and kidnapped me.

**Jasmine's pov**

We were waiting for Sonic to come back.

"Ok something in wrong Sonic is never this late" I said.

Then Bokkun came through the window and told us he kidnapped Sonic and that he is in one of his bases.

Then Sonia, Manic and I touched our medallions and played two songs.

**Why is it Never Easy**

_**Why is it never easy for us**_

_**Why's the road that we travel always so rough**_

_**There's no easy choices, never clear cut**_

_**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**_

_**We're standing at the crossroads once again**_

_**With a storm up ahead**_

_**And our back to the wind**_

_**Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength**_

_**Another mountain to climb, another river to swim**_

_**Why is it never easy for us**_

_**Why's the road that we travel always so tough**_

_**No easy choices, never clear cut**_

_**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**_

_**Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us**_

**Have it All Again**

_**Someday we'll have it all again**_

_**We'll be rockin' out with all our friends**_

_**Keep on believin' that we're gonna win**_

_**And someday we'll have it all again**_

_**We'll be dancin' to the music all night long**_

_**Let our backbones slip to the break of dawn**_

_**Still partying hard when the morning comes**_

_**Say good-bye to the Moon, hello Mr. Sun**_

_**It's gonna be a glorious day, my friend**_

_**When the gang is running this town again**_

_**You gotta keep the faith and try to be strong**_

_**You know it's not gonna be long**_

_**Someday we'll have it all again**_

_**We'll be rockin' out with all our friends**_

_**Keep on believin' that we're gonna win**_

_**And someday we'll have it all again**_

_**Someday we'll have it all again**_

_**We'll be rockin' out with all our friends**_

_**Keep on believin' that we're gonna win**_

_**And someday we'll have it all again**_

_**Someday we'll have it all again**_

"Ok guys we're going to all of his bases except for hid water bases because it's too obvious' I said as we all split up.

When we came back we still couldn't find Sonic.

"You know maybe Eggman killed him" Amy and Sally said.

Then Sonia, Manic and I got up from the couch and ran to my room crying.

"Not cool guys, not cool" Shadow said.

**Sonic's pov**

When I woke up my whole body hurt.

"Sonic good to see you're awake oh by the way you're pregnant with my child" Eggman said as he rapped me again.

**2 weeks later**

** Jasmine's pov**

I was sitting next to Sonia and Manic in the living room and we were all sad we still couldn't find Sonic and we're beginning to think that maybe he's dead but I knew he wasn't.

Then there was a bright light and when it died down Sonia, Manic and I were in Shock because we were staring at mom.

"M…mom" Sonia, Manic and I said.

"Yes my children it is me" mom said.

Then Sonia, Manic and I got off the couch and ran and hugged mom.

"Mom we missed you so much" we said.

"I have too now where is Sonic" mom asked.

"Mom Eggman kidnapped Sonic and we can't find him and we have been to all of his bases except for one because it was too obvious and we really miss him" we cried.

"Jasmine, Manic, Sonia do you want to hear the song I would always sing to you when you were sad' mom asked as we nodded.

"Ok" mom said.

**SONG: RIVER LULLABY **

**Hush now, my babies, be still love, don't cry**

**Sleep like you're rocked by the stream**

**Sleep and remember, my lullaby**

**And I'll be with you when you dream**

**Drift on a river that flows through my arms**

**Drift as I'm singing to you**

**I see you smiling so peaceful and calm**

**And holding you, I'm smiling, too**

**Here in my arms**

**Safe from all harm**

**Holding you**

**I'm smiling, too**

**Hush now, my babies, be still love, don't cry**

**Sleep like you're rocked by the stream**

**Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

**And I'll be with you when you dream**

**Here in my arms**

**Safe from all harm**

**Holding you**

**I'm smiling, too**

**Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

**And I'll be with you when you dream**

**Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

**And I'll be with you when you dream**

**I'll be with you when you dream**

After mom stopped singing Sonia, Manic and I had calmed down mom's voice was so soft and then mom kissed our foreheads.

"I have to go now my children but I promise the next time I come back I will stay with you forever oh and Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge take good care of my children oh and I would take a look at Eggman's water base also tell Sonic I love him" mom said as Sonia, Manic and I cried.

"Don't worry you're majesty we will take good care of Jasmine, Sonia, Sonic and Manic" Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge said as mom disappeared.

Then I went back over to Shadow and cried in his chest.

"Hey Tails can I borrow your laptop" Manic asked.

"Sure" Tails said.

"Ok so if we take mom's advices then we should find Sonic here but the problem is Eggman has the whole place guarded so we'll have to split up so Shadow and Jasmine you guys will rescue Sonic while the rest of us take down the robots" Manic said.

Then we all got our gear and went to Eggman's water base.

When we got their Shadow and I used Chaos control to get into the air vent and while we were crawling I hears Sonic screaming and when I found him Eggman was rapping him so I jumped out of the air vent with Shadow behind me.

"Well Jasmine do you like what you see" Eggman said while kissing Sonic.

Then Shadow went to attack Eggman but Eggman knocked him out and that is when I snapped and turned in to dark super Jasmine and attacked Eggman and then turned back to normal and healed Shadow and took Sonic in my arms and we ran back to the house and a few minutes later the others came back just has I finished healing Sonic.

"Jasmine is sonic going to be ok" Amy, Sally and Cream asked.

"Yeah and he might wake up if Sonia, Manic and I play the first Song we ever played together and the song that helped get me out of my coma when we were little" I said as we touched our medallions.

**SONG: SOMEDAY**

**There's something missing**

**Something's not quite right**

**And I can fell it calling**

**To me every night**

**A little voice inside**

**Tells me someone is out there**

**And I must never give up**

**Searching everywhere! **

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**(Someday) We are gonna be together**

**(Someday) Life will be so much better**

**(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**

**(Someday) No more dark clouds above**

**(Someday) United in the light of love**

**(Someday) The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**Someday! **

**We'll be together someday!**

After we finished singing Sonic woke up and we all grouped hugged and then Amy kissed Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

**A/N: Here is next chapter**

Chapter 2: Finding out

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in my room thinking about Sonic.

Then Shadow came in my room.

"Hey Shadow" I said sadly.

"What's wrong" Shadow asked.

"It's Sonic something is wrong with him and I think I know what it is but I need him to take a test and if it is positive then Sonic is pregnant with Eggman's child" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

After I got out of the bathroom after throwing up for the third time today I saw Jasmine and she looked sad.

"Jasmine what's wrong" I asked.

"Sonic the others and I are worried about you so I want you to take this test" Jasmine said as I went back into the bathroom and when I came out I gave Jasmine the test back and her eyed widen.

"Jasmine is something wrong" I asked.

"GUYS COME HERE NOW" Jasmine yelled.

Then the others ran to us.

"What's wrong" Shadow and Knuckles asked.

"Guys Sonic he's pregnant with Eggman's baby" Jasmine said.

Then the others gasped.

"I guess Eggman was right then" I said.

"What do you mean Sonic" Amy asked.

"Eggman told me I was pregnant with his baby but I didn't believe him' I said while crying.

Then Sonic and Manic and Jasmine came over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry bro we'll get through this together" Jasmine and Manic said.


End file.
